U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,600, issued 13 Aug. 1968 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a motor vehicle steering column having power adjustment of the horizontal and the vertical positions of a steering wheel on an end of the column. For horizontal adjustment, i.e. "in and out", the steering column includes an adjustable tubular mast jacket on which the steering wheel is supported, a stationary tubular mast jacket having a plurality of raised dimples which define simple slide bearings for the adjustable mast jacket, and a motor driven screw-type linear actuator between the stationary and adjustable mast jackets for moving the adjustable mast jacket in and out relative to the stationary mast jacket. For vertical adjustment, i.e. "up and down", the steering wheel includes a second screw-type linear actuator between the adjustable mast jacket and a tilt housing thereon on which the steering wheel is rotatably supported for pivoting the tilt housing in a vertical plane containing the centerline of the steering column.